Plasmus Merina Fironikan
"What is the point of fearing an obstacle if you know you can beat it" Emperor Plasmus Fironikan is the latest Emperor of the Quantonian Empire, he is very relaxed and friendly and would not hurt his friends, he is quite generous in some cases, he does worry about his public though, sometimes wondering the city in a hood so no one recognizes him, or bring a large escort of soldiers for protection. He kind of trusts his citizens and sometimes not, he can be quite paranoid. Plasmus is heavily trained in hand to hand combat and marksman ship, just because he is an emperor does not mean he cannot fight. When he was a child he has witnessed many conflicts between the Empire and the P.L.A so he was not new to gore and blood shed, these events have kind of desensitized his sad emotions so he can feel love happiness and anger but little to no sadness. This in turn has given him a few sociopathic traits. Plasmus was born on 24/08/2180, he had a fun child hood besides the conflict witness, he was quite a shy quiet character, This made him a target of bullying as he never truely fought back until in his later years he snapped and took a personal vendetta which lead to a bullies demise, during a brawl in one of the schools science labs Plasmus ended up picking a industrial plasma knife and ended up disembowling his bully, Plasmus did not intend on killing him but instead of maiming he ended up killing. Such event was then later hidden by his father to prevent people from witch hunting plasmus and such event got disguised as a school work accident. When Plasmus was 16 he met a Quantonian female called Jayline, she was 18 at the time, Plasmus and Jayline started off as friends who helped each other with work and they had opposite personalities but somehow that attracted them to each other. They got together within a few months of knowing each other and ended up dating for 2 years until Jayline decided to break up with Plasmus with a poor reason which was that Plasmus struggled to convey empathy and loving emotion. Such event for him ended up making Plasmus more recluse and his father Dlasirmus did not want to let her to be going around so using corrupt methods Dlasirmus imprisoned her on false charges. When Plasmus turned 20 he decided to join up with the military, his skill was exceptional and effective, he went to war for the first time on 04/01/2200 at the Battle of Aark Lee, this battle was a blood bath as the P.L.A forces had strong encampments on the island country, the battle lasted 2 months with Quantonians reigning victorious, Plasmus came out of that battle untouched and covered in mud and blood, Dlasirmus saw this and approved and led Plasmus to train with the Q.I.S (Quantonian Intervention Squad) When Plasmus turned 27 he became one of the best members and they decided to let him on a survey mission through space, Plasmus got in the vessel which had a crew of 150 men. Halfway through the mission there was an emergency which forced the crew to go into cryostasis, the ship floated around space for over 800 years, the ships communications were shut off leading to it being untraceable, over time scanning technology became advance enough that a scout team was sent out to find the ship, it was eventually found in the Sol System, floating next to a planet called Uranus, the ship was recovered and sent back to Gleron. When Plasmus and the team was recovered, Plasmus was crowned as emperor because the throne was left empty for 700 years, but somehow society remained the same, it was guessed that since there was no leader there were no required changes which basically kept everything balanced. The sudden shock of being the leader of an Entire empire effected Plasmus negatively at first as he did not know how to maintain it but since technology increased extremely such maintenance was easy and so Plasmus took control. Now Plasmus is the emperor of the Quantonian empire, and has been classed the best since Emperor Hermotia. Now in the present Plasmus is a generally happy leader, he does not worry and is quite excitable, he can take an insult and shrug it off as a joke, he is quite confident and cocky and is happy to give a hug, he is one of the very few fully flesh quantonians with no cybernetic or implants, He is the kind of guy you can trust and would never betray you, he is loyal and lovable. Relations: Dlasirmus Fironikan (Father) Merina Fironikan (Mother) Velkur Merina Fironikan (Brother) Description: Date of Birth: 24/08/2180 Race: Quantonian Gender: Male IQ: 200 Color Scheme: Lime green and bright purple Eye color: whites: Purple. Iris: Green Hobbies: Watching television, playing video games, leading the empire, casual relaxing, Virtual reality and play fighting. Bad Habits: Eating lots of junk food. Favorite color: Green Favorite Food: Burgers and other fast foods Favorite Drink: Fizzy and/or juicy drinks Height: 7'3 Structure: Average Build Preference: Bi-Sexual Weapon of Choice: QTS-115 Deadeye Always wears a control panel on his arm so he can have maximum control of his surroundings, it is connected to his bio metric I'D so only he can use it